VocaVoca Gakuen
by Rey Manamine
Summary: VocaVoca Gakuen,Sekolah elit yang didambakan para Siswa-Siswi di Loid City,tetapi,di VocaVoca gakuen Terdapat Kelas IIX-5,kelas paling sakral ,bahkan untuk para murid kelas VIII,yang masuk kekelas ini harus punya mental yang cukup tinggi,bagaimana kisah hidup Kagamine Twins selama 1 tahun di kelas ini? RnR,Imigran(?) baru ,Fisrt fic in this Fandom


**VocaVoca Gakuen**

_A/N : YO Rey datang menambah Gudang(?) lagi /Dirajam , Oke disini adalah Fic Pertama saya untuk memunculkan OC saya /Digorok oke Cek id ot IXD_

Disclaimer : Kemarin saya dan OC saya berperang memperebutkan Vocaloid,Tapi Kami kalah oleh Yamaha dan Crypton media future.

Warning : Kemungkinan Typo berkeliaran dengan Bebas,OC Merayap kesana-kemari #dihajar Mio#,EYD dbawah standar,Kalo ada kata *Nguiing* ber arti itu tandanya katanya disensor,

Summary : VocaVoca Gakuen,Sekolah elit yang didambakan para Siswa-Siswi di Loid City,tetapi,di VocaVoca gakuen Terdapat Kelas IIX-5,kelas paling sakral ,bahkan untuk para murid kelas VIII,yang masuk kekelas ini harus punya mental yang cukup tinggi,bagaimana kisah hidup Kagamine Twins selama 1 tahun di kelas ini? RnR

Enjoy Reading~~

* * *

_Loid City,Yellow Street_

"Baju Check! Buku Check! Air Aqua Check! Buah Pisang Check! Buah Jeruk Check"

"Lapor Komandan! Persiapan 100% siap diguna –Plang" Sebuah panci mendarat dengan indah di kepala seorang Len Kagamine

"kita ini kan hanya ke sekolah saja,kau heboh Sekali" Ucap sang Kakak yang umurnya hanya berbeda 1,2 menit

"iya yasudah,ayo Rin!kita pergi"Ucap sang adik

* * *

**VocaVoca Gakuen**

* * *

_VocaVoca Gakuen_

"**Seluruh murid kelas VII dan IX silahkan mencari kelas masing-masinguntuk mendapatkan informasi,saya ulangi **blah..blah..blah.."

Tap Tap Tap

Banyak murid yang berkeliaran untuk mencari kelas,Termasuk kedua Kagamine tersebut

"Dikelas IX-1 tidak ada nama kita,begitu juga IX-2,IX-3,dan IX-4" Len melaporkan hasil pemeriksaan nya "berarti tinggal IX-5" Lanjut Len "Oh tidak…" Respon rin,Ia tahu Rumor IX-5 yang 'katanya' bisa membuat isinya menjadi gaje

Kalau kalian heran kenapa VocaVoca Gakuen hanya memiliki 5 Kelas setiap tingkat,akan saya jelaskan sekarang, VocaVoca Gakuen adalah sekolah Special dimana hanya manusia terpilih yang dapat masuk ke sekolah ini,ada 3 Cara untuk masuk ke sekolah ini.

beasiswa, para guru karna prestasi di sekolah lamanya,biasa kita sebut 'diundang', Amplop,Tau sendiri kan? Kagamine Twins ini di Seret Seorang Guru yang bernama Sweet Ann , Katanya ia adalah Guru Kewarnegaraan di sekolah ini,Len dan Rin yang memiliki nila tinggi dalam bidang tersebut menarik perhatian dari Ann-sensei

_Krieet Bruak_

Pintu kelas IX-5 Terjatuh saat dibuka oleh Len "hehe" Len tertawa garing "biarkan saja pintu itu,mungkin memang sudah takdirnya" Ucap seorang Pemuda ber-rambut biru, "itu memang takdirnya,HAHA" kali ini seorang pemuda shota dengan rambut putih, "baik duduklah,nama ku Kaito Shion,pemuda uban-an itu Piko"Si Biru memperkanalkan diri dan Temannya itu "Hei Aku tidak Ubanan!"

"Nama ku Rin Kagamine dia adik ku namanya Len Kagamine" Rin memperkenalkan diri nya,mereka berempat mulai berbincang sekalian untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka,hingga beberapa Manusia dengan muka melas masuk memenuhi kelas tersebut,setelah diselidiki,mereka adalah murid IX-5.

~Skip Time~

Ten Nong Neng Moo~

"Bell yang aneh" Komentar seorang lelaki berrambut hitam ke biruan,dia berjalan dengan seorang Perempuan Dengan rambut merah maroon sebahu "BakAida,Kau untung bisa masuk kesini Tau!" Balas perempuan disebelahnya "And you Know what? Kita masuk kelas paling Sakral di dunia, IX-5 VocaVoca Gakuen,walau katanya ini sekolah mewah,tapi kalau sudah masuk IX-5 Kata mewah dapat dipanjangkan menjadi MEpet sama saWAH" Keluh pemuda bernama Aida tersebut,Badannya membungkuk,hingga mencerminkan Perasaan Kecewanya,mereka sampai didepan kelas IX-5

Krieeet Brak

'Pintu yang malang' pikir mereka berdua,Aida dan Mio Berjalan kearah Rin and Friends,kebetulan ada 2 bangku kosong dibelakang Tempat Rin dan Len, "Apa bangku ini kosong?" "Pakai Saja bangku ini,masih Higenis" Jawab Len,Aida dan Mio langsung menempati kedua bangku tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?"len memulai percakapan dengan kedua murid tersebut,"aku Aida,Hideto Aida,Dia Akira Mio,panggil saja mio" Aida memperkenalkan diri nya dan Mio "kau sendiri,siapa namamu?"lanjutnya "Aku Kagamine Len,dia Kakak Kembar-ku Kagamine Rin" "oh,hei kapan bel kedua berkumandang? bell pertama sudah kan?"Mio bertanya pada Aida,sedangkan Kagamine twins sudah kembali menghadap ke depan "sabar sebentar" "ya ya ya… BakAida" dan akhirnya mereka mennunggu,menunggu dan menuggu seperti spongebob yang menunggu mainan gratisnya,tapi mereka bukan bintang dan spons laut yang tinggal di laut tropis.

Teng nong neng moo~

"Ohayou Minna,saya Ann-Sensei,Akan menjadi Wali kelas kalian selama 1 tahun ini,Sekarang silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian,mulai dari paling depan sana" ann-sensei menunjuk kearah Kaito " Baik sensei" Kaito berjalan kedepan kelas

"Nama Saya Kaito Shion,dari kelas VIII-2,Kesukaan saya Aisu,Jangan Tanya kenapa, Yoroshiku Ne~" Kaito mengenalkan dirinya dengan singkat padat,dan tidak jelas #dilempar . "Selanjutnya!" Ann-Sensei menunjuk pemuda(atau pemudi?) Ubanan yang disebelah Kaito "Hai',Sensei" Nama Saya Utatane Piko Dari VIII-2,Saya suka.. er.. banyak,Yoroshiku" Dan ann sensei selalu mengakatakan 'Selanjut nya sampai author males nulis kata 'Selanjutnya',jadi langsung aja ke perkenalannya "nama saya Hatsune Miku,Saya Suka mengumpulkan Negi berbagai Rasa(Seluruh isi kelas cengo),Datang tak di undang eh~ maksud saya dari VIII-1,Yoroshiku,Minna~" Ucap miku dengan Ceria walau ada kesalahan tadi " Nama ku IA ,Tidak ada kepanjangan,Datang Dari VIII-1 Saya suka Sesuatu yang harus dirahasiakan,Dozo yoroshiku"Ucap IA tak Kalah semangat dengan Miku,"eh.. Nama ku Akita Neru,Dari VIII-3 yoroshiku" Neru Mengucapkan nya dengan nada dingin,Kalo Kaito makan eskrim deket neru,Pasti Eskrim nya gak bakal meleleh #Dihajar Neru. "uh… Nama Ku Hideto Aida Dari VIII-5 ,Salam Kenal" Aida memproklamasikan kehadirannya (?) Selanjut nya adalah Mio "Nama ku Akira Mio dari VIII-5,Aku tidak Suka Keributan,Yoroshiku"

Dan kali ini malah 2 orang yang maju,Tapi Sama Kok(?) "Hai' Kami Gumi megpoid dan Gumo megpoid,dari VIII-4 kami kembar dan suka Hal yang berbau wortel, Dozo Yoroshiku Minna~" Teriak Gumi Sambil nyeret Gumo yang ternyata masih molor, Hiih- Gumo malu maluin aja lu,Sementara itu Persiapan Kagamine Twins "Hua kita sekelas lagi sama duo Carrot-Freak,Kedepan Bareng aja ya rin, aku males ngomong" Bisik Len yang terlihat gugup,dan mencoba memanfaatkan Kakaknya(?) "terserah mu lah". Akhirnya Rin dan Len maju kedepan "Halo,Kami Dari VIII-4,Nama ku Kagamine Rin dan Pisang di sebelahku Adalah Kagamine Len,Terimakasih" ucap rin yang terlihat gugup sambil membawa (Baca : Menyeret) Len yang Adem ayem disampingnya,Iyalah kan dia gak ngomong

"Wah ada 2 kembar dikelas ini,menarik Sekali~" Komentar Ann-Sensei dengan Nada Yang gak mau kalah cerianya sama IA dan Miku,"Oke Semoga kalian Dapat bersenang-senang,karna selama pelajaran saya Kalian Bebas "ALHAMDULLILAH!" Koor seluruh isi kelas,Ann-sensei Langsung keluar kelas sambil muter-muter ala Tarian Ballet #Dihajar

Kurang dari 30 Detik ann-sensei keluar Terdengar suara 'AAAGH Tolong Dan 'KEMARI KAU BAKA NASU~~" yang langsung menuju kearah kelas IX-5 " setelah diselidiki FBI dan CIA ternyata itu adalah kegiatan harian yang dilakukan oleh Gakupo-Sensei dan Obat-Sen eh maksud Luka-Sensei Dan Benar saja Gakupo Langsung muncul dengan muka ngenes dan beberapa memar diwajah nya,sambil mendobrak pintu dengan indahnya(Masukin Adegan Slow motion disini Biar greget) SFX : BRAAAAAAAAAK "BAAAKAAA NASUU! KEEMARII KAAAUU!" Teriak Luka Dengan Membawa Pentungan abang-abang bajigur yang biasa mangkal deket rumah author (Sementara itu : "SINI LU THOR! Balikin Pentungan gua!") "TIIDAAAK!" –BRAAAK Jebret Permirsa! Tendangan dari Luka sensei membuat Gakupo-Sensei Terlempar Keluar kelas dengan efek tembok Bolong,GOLL 1-0 untuk luka Sensei! Ahay Permirsa(Slow Motion effect :Off) "ahh… maaf kan saya ,Saya hanya memiliki urusan sebentar dengan guru itu" Ucap luka sensei dengan watadosnya,Setelah itu ia langsung berjalan melewati lubang yang ia buat tadi

Hening seketika

"Uh.. apa kita akan di ajar Guru itu?" Bisik Piko pada Kaito,Tapi Kaito Mukanya pasih pucat pasi "Sabar ya nak, Luka-sensei kan terkenal karna hanya mengajar di IX-5" Jawab Kaito "Aww Sh*Nguiiing*"

`~Skip Time~

**"Perhatian,Bagi Seluruh Siswa yang berada di Kelas IX-5 Silahkan pulang dengan cepat karna ada masalah dengan Guru selanjut nya Terimakasih" **Setelah Itu terdengar Teriakan "KENAPA BUKAN KITA/GUA!' dari kelas sebelah dan Teriakan "HELL YEAH!" Dari IX-5

_Loid City,Yellow Street_

"Okaeri" kedua kagamine tersebut Langsung nyelonong masuk,mungkin karna bau bau Nikmat dari dapur "Kaa-san kau membuat apa hari ini?" Ucap Sang Kakak Jeruk "Hari ini ada pancake dengan Sirup berbagai Rasa" Ucap Sang ibu "Gimana Len apa Kau sudah menggait wanita di hari pertama kelas IX" Tanya Sang Otou-san mereka,Kenapa otou-san nya mengucapkan itu? Apasih yang gak sempura dari pasangan Kagamine Rinto dan Lenka Palinga Cuma Tinggi badan dan peruntungan cinta,oke itu sangat menyakit kan "Otou-san!" Ucap Len dengan muka Jones (Tampang macam apa pulak itu?). Waktu makan mereka berlalu sangat cepat yang di lalui dengan makan dan mengobrol

Kamar Rin&Len

"Hei rin kau ingat kejadian berdarah tadi?" Tanya len kepada kakaknya yang ada di ranjang atas "Hm.." respon sang kakak "apa itu bisa lebih buruk?" "Kau bisa menyaksikan sebuah sekolah hancur karna 2 orang TV setempat beberapa bulan lagi" mungkin Rin itu cenayang (?) "uh..huh…Selamat malam rin." "ya"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Yeah author terinspieasi dari kegiatan saya di hari hari sekolah,Walau ada beberapa yang gak terjadi sih Mumpung humor Saya lagi naik. Neh Sekarang persembahan Spesial

* * *

** Omake**

Kurang dari 30 Detik ann-sensei keluar Terdengar suara 'AAAGH TOLONG' Dan 'KEMARI KAU BAKA NASU~~" yang langsung menuju kearah kelas IX-5 " setelah diselidiki FBI dan CIA ternyata itu adalah kegiatan harian yang dilakukan oleh Gakupo-Sensei dan Obat-Sen eh maksud Luka-Sensei Dan Benar saja Gakupo Langsung muncul dengan muka ngenes dan beberapa memar diwajah nya,sambil mendobrak pintu dengan indahnya(Masukin Adegan Slow motion disini Biar greget) SFX : BRAAAAAAAAAK "BAAAKAAA NASUU! KEEMARII KAAAUU!" Teriak Luka Dengan Membawa Pentungan abang-abang bajigur yang biasa mangkal deket rumah author (Sementara itu : "SINI LU THOR! Balikin Pentungan gua!") "TIIDAAAK!" –BRAAAK Jebret Permirsa! Tendangan dari Luka sensei membuat Gakupo-Sensei Terlempar Keluar kelas dengan efek tembok Bolong,GOLL 1-0 untuk luka Sensei! Ahay Permirsa(Slow Motion effect :Off) "ahh… maaf kan saya ,Saya hanya memiliki urusan sebentar dengan guru itu" Ucap luka sensei dengan watadosnya,Setelah itu ia langsung berjalan melewati lubang yang ia buat tadi,Pas Keluar luka-sensei tidak mendapati Gakupo dimana pun "Kemana dia?".

~Keesokannya~

=BREAKING NEWS=

"Terlihat semacam UFO ber warna Ungu keluar dari Bumi,Perkiraan sementara Benda yang keluar dari atmosfer tersebut adalah terong Raksaksa"

"uh..Rin sepertinya aku tahu apa itu" Ucap len di depan TV sambil sarapan"Abaikan itu len,Itu hanya ilusi..I-Lu-Si"

**Omake End**

* * *

Yiha! Sampai jumpa minggu depan Reader Dadah Eh satu lagi lagi, Minta reviewnya sekalian :3

V

V

V

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


End file.
